1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to delivery of data to a user system. More specifically, this invention relates to delivery of gas/oil well status information to a user system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the gas and oil industry, typically personnel called “gaugers” are employed to measure the volume and quality of the oil produced at a gas/oil well site, among other measurements. These “gaugers” usually visit a gas/oil well site once a day and write down measurements taken from mechanical gauges. The gas/oil well sites are typically located in remote areas, which are difficult to visit. The “gauger” has to drive a special truck, designed to insure safety, to these remote areas to record the measurements in order to report them to the owner of the gas/oil well.
The measurements, however, can be inaccurate due to mechanical error (e.g., wear, sticking of parts, etc.), human error (e.g., misreadings) and other conditions (e.g., bad weather). Exacerbating these problems, the “gauges” have to be calibrated often and replaced periodically due to malfunction or wear. Moreover, there may be a significant delay in getting the information from the “gaugers” to the intended audience. This delay can be grave if a malfunction or alarm triggering event occurs at the gas/oil well. Thus, there is no process or mechanism by which alarm events—such as an over-spill in an oil tank—can be quickly determined. If a “gauger” is not around when a tank is overspilling, for example, the tank will continue to over-spill until the next time the “gauger” happens to visit. Likewise, if there happens to be bad weather, such as a tropical storm, “gaugers” may likely not perform their gauging duties, thereby preventing the collection of much needed information. Similarly, there is no process by which the end recipient of the information can verify whether or not the “gauger” actually took the measurement or the method which was used. By way of example, a “gauger” could be inebriated or drugged while recording the measurement, and thus later report erroneous information.
In addition to these problems, the gas/oil well site itself is an extraordinarily dangerous place. Most of the drilling and pumping occurs at very high pressures. Moreover, the natural gas and oil present in the oil well area are extremely dangerous fire and explosion hazards. Finally, since many of these gas/oil well sites are located in remote areas, often time venomous snakes and vicious alligators pose another safety hazard a “gauger” must confront.
Thus “gaugers” place themselves in much danger with every visit to the gas/oil well site. Furthermore, the information that the “gaugers” gather may lack accuracy and precision. Also, any information gathered may only reach its intended audience after hours if not days of delay.
Therefore, there is a need for a monitoring system of an oil well for providing highly accurate information using an inexpensive, expedient method that avoids safety hazards.